


Серебро и золото

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Гермиона не раз отталкивала Драко. До сегодняшнего вечера.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571





	Серебро и золото

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver and gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546774) by [melian225](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225). 



> Примечание автора 
> 
> Этот тест был написан шутки ради – просто чтобы проверить, смогу ли я написать драмиону без стеба. Не знаю уж, как там насчет стеба, но драмиона вроде получилась как надо! Надо сказать, что я уже давно собираюсь создать полномасштабную пародию на драмиону и собрать в ней все существующие штампы пейринга. А этот текст рассматриваю как разминку перед будущей крупной работой. Воспримете ли вы его всерьез или с иронией, я надеюсь, что он в любом случае заставит вас улыбнуться.

Гермиона перешагнула порог Башни старост, размышляя о том, что ей предстояло. Всю минувшую неделю она с безумным отчаянием флиртовала с Драко, и вот сегодня он, судя по всему, готов ответить ей взаимностью.  
  
Она чувствовала это не только в его пламенном взгляде, брошенном на нее поверх котла на уроке зельеварения. Не только в случайных прикосновениях, когда он сталкивался с ней на лестнице или проходил мимо нее в Большом зале. Не только по тому жару, который разливался по ее телу от этих прикосновений. Помимо этого, было что-то еще, неуловимое. Ощущение того, что должно было вскоре произойти.  
  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Гермиона со вздохом прислонилась к ней. В интерьере Башни старост царило причудливое смешение красного и зеленого – цветов Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Когда Гермиона обосновалась здесь, то сразу же украсила стену изображением золотистого льва. Драко, в свою очередь, пустил по стенам серебристых змей, а мебель оформил в зеленом и серебристом тонах. Позднее, через несколько месяцев, это четкое разграничение исчезло: лев со змеей размещались теперь бок о бок, зеленое смешалось с красным, золото соседствовало с серебром. А по мере того как исчезала прежняя обособленность в декоре, таяло и упорное нежелание Гермионы делить окружающее пространство со слизеринцем, да не просто со слизеринцем, а с Драко Малфоем. Дамблдор как-то подметил, что у них все на удивление быстро сладилось, и Гермиона была с ним полностью согласна.  
  
Гриффиндор и Слизерин. Несхожие, как ночь и день. Или единые, как инь и янь? Сначала ей было ближе первое утверждение, но теперь она все больше склонялась ко второму. Конечно, Драко был честолюбив и хитер – как и все, чьим общим символом здесь, в Хоге, была змея. Но его амбиции простирались не в ту сторону, какую она могла предположить: он взял курс не на сближение с Пожирателями смерти, а на разрыв со своей семьей. Вот уже почти год, как привычные для него когда-то слова «Мой отец…» не слетали с его губ. С тех самых губ, на которые Гермиона заглядывалась гораздо чаще, чем следовало бы. Да, Драко больше не волновало мнение отца. Теперь он строил собственную репутацию и был готов основать собственную династию.  
  
И Гермиона хотела стать частью этой династии.  
  
Она знала: Гарри и Рон не поймут. Но она поговорит с ними и объяснит, почему это неизбежно. И они примут это ее решение. Им придется его принять.  
  
Гермиона подошла к дивану и расположилась на нем в тщательно рассчитанной позе – достаточно завлекательной, но не открыто провокационной. Поправила локоны шоколадного оттенка, изящно рассыпанные по плечам. Расстегнула на блузке на одну или две пуговицы больше, чем одобрила бы профессор МакГонагалл. Поправила юбку так, чтобы она сидела на бедрах немного короче, чем обычно, но не слишком.  
  
Ну вот, теперь она была готова.  
  
И вовремя! Дверь открылась, и показался Драко, тихо произносящий окончание пароля. Войдя, он оглядел помещение и тут же увидел Гермиону. Огонь, вспыхнувший в его глазах, доказал, что она действительно хорошо подготовилась к этой встрече. В три шага он оказался перед ней и впился в нее взглядом.  
  
\- Гермиона…  
  
\- Драко… – ее голос был хриплым, зовущим.  
  
Он протянул руку, и Гермиона оперлась на нее, чтобы встать. Ей действительно нужна была опора – колени ослабли и, казалось, вот-вот подогнутся.  
  
Он не выпустил ее руки. Серые глаза встретились с карими, ища в них подтверждения. А она, хватая ртом воздух, словно забыв, как дышать, высвободила свою ладонь и положила руки ему на плечи.  
  
\- Гермиона… – его голос сорвался до шепота, а губы были теперь совсем близко от ее губ.  
  
\- Драко… – пробормотала она и потянулась к нему.  
  
Он поцеловал ее – медленно, осторожно, но властно. И мягко прикусил ее нижнюю губу, когда она прильнула к нему всем телом, обвив его шею руками.  
  
Это было все, о чем она когда-либо мечтала, и даже больше.  
  
Он сильнее прижал ее к себе, а потом, слегка отстранившись, нащупал ее грудь и начал расстегивать пуговки скрывавшей ее блузки. А она, все еще целуя его, потянулась к пуговицам его рубашки, устремляясь к мускулам, которые обрисовывались под тканью.  
  
Он слегка отстранился и заглянул ей в глаза:  
  
\- Ты уверена?  
  
Что за вопрос! Она уже несколько дней как уверена, даже несколько недель, да что там – несколько месяцев… Они улыбнулись друг другу, и она медленно опустила голову в знак согласия.  
  
\- Да, Драко, – проговорила она еле слышно, зная наверняка, что он все равно услышит ее, так как ловит каждое ее слово. – Я уверена.  
  
  
2020


End file.
